Mishmahig
The Dominion of Mishmahig (German: Herrschaftsgebiet Mishmahig, Italian: Dominio di Mishmahig), commonly called 'Mishmahig' or 'The Dominion', is a theocracy overlaying a federal republic structure, consisting of sixteen provinces and five major city-districts, along with various vassals with differing degrees of autonomy. The Dominion is situated in central Promethia, bordered by the Kingdom of Cygnar to the south, and numerous Promethian tribes to the north and east. At nearly a quarter of a million square kilometers, the Dominion is one of the smallest nations in the world, and certainly the smallest in its region, with only Rosswood and Sri Tschow consisting of less space. Population wise, the Dominion consistently ranks in the lower bounds of every census, barely topping thirty million at the turn of the century. Mishmahigian territory was home to ancient cultures prior to the arrival of refugees fleeing the religious persecution of the Inorothian Kingdom. Seeking a land of their own, the refugees destroyed and absorbed the civilizations that had existed prior to their arrival, establishing the Dominion of Mishmahig, a country based on the principles of the dominant religion. Desiring a compromise between authoritarian principles and democratic ideals, the early founders constructed a document referred to as the 'Charter', adopted on March 17th, 776 CE, which guaranteed several basic rights to all citizens, while creating the structure of the government. The government of Mishmahig is unique in that the Church is the government, but the government is not the Church. This is to say that the government maintains a very clear distinction between what it can legislate or control, and what the Church can legislate or control. In addition, government officials and leaders are bound by the rules of the Charter to set aside their personal beliefs when acting on behalf of the entire Dominion. While this system has drawn extreme criticism from outsiders, it has worked remarkably well for over a thousand years, failing only once. During the First Mishmahigian Civil War (1752-1768), an internal Church conflict grew to engulf the government, eventually erupting into open warfare between the two factions. Despite many who criticize the Mishmahigian political system, the Dominion currently holds one of the highest standards of living in Gaia Atlia, while also maintaining one of the best national infrastructures and some of the most renowned education systems in the world. Mishmahig's cities are known around the world for their beauty, elegant architecture, and efficient organization, while the countryside is environmentally maintained and tended to. Tourism makes up a large surplus portion of Mishmahig's economy, as visitors from across the globe come to marvel at the wonders of Mishmahig and nature alike. Due to Mishmahig's position at the junction of the Bessavarian and AMEN railroads, nearly forming a global railroad network, the country has prospered immensely, and become a massive hub of international trade, all to the benefit of Mishmahigian industry and merchants. Although millions of tourists and pilgrims visit Mishmahig each year, the country remains very ethnically, culturally, and religiously homogeneous, as any immigrants are quickly stripped of their old customs and identities, instead turning to native Mishmahigian culture and beliefs. Within a generation at most, few remember--or care about -- their origins. =History of the Dominion:= Atenian Confederation (370 - 640 CE): Mishmahigian Exodus (754 - 774): Founding of a New Nation (774-776): Struggle for Survival (780-1453): Rise of Schulthiess: Peace and Prosperity (1500s - 1700s): End of the Golden Age: First Mishmahigian Civil War (1752-1768): Drums of War: The Declaration of the Protopresbyter: The Council of Salvation Brother versus Brother: The Beginning of the End: The Execution of the Protopresbyter: Global Expansion (1890-1940): The Voerdeland Crisis: The Sri Tschowan-AMEN War: Pavlostani Genocide: Decline and Destruction (1960-1964): =Geography:= Due to Mishmahig's central location in Gaia Atlia, the country boasts a vast range of biospheres and environments, all contributing to the biodiversity and beauty of the Mishmahigian countryside. One of the only countries located entirely within the equatorial region, the Dominion is dominated by tropical and subtropical forests, along with dozens of estuaries, bays, lakes and rivers, all of which only increase the sheer numbers of animal and plant species within the country. Due to the uniquely Mishmahigian belief that "One's duty is to tend to God's house as well as one's own," Mishmahig boasts one of the highest levels of environmental protection and sustainability. Massive sections of the countryside are reserved as local, regional, or Church parks, where people are allowed to observe and marvel at the beauty wrought by both God and Nature alike. Heavy oversight and restrictions have barred corporations from exploiting any of these areas, and many corporations choose to shun any adjoining lots of land, for fear of drawing the wrath of the community. Instead, the Dominion chooses to sacrifice areas and regions deemed to be 'less desirable'. The provincial Western regions, for example, possessing little natural beauty, are open entirely for exploitation, and the vast majority of Mishmahigian corporations and industries are located in or near Westenmärz or other towns. Similarily, the Northern regions are given over to many mining and extraction corporations, while the Eastern and Southern regions bear little resemblance to the industry-dominated provinces of Amplectoran nations. Climate: Located exactly along the equator, the Dominion of Mishmahig benefits from sub-tropical and tropical temperatures nearly year-round. Environment: Waterways: =Administrative Divisions:= The Dominion of Mishmahig is divided into 16 different provinces. The provinces are grouped, quite uninmaginatively, in five distinct regions, with one major city or capital appointed for each region. While only a few cities are listed here, there are numerous other population centers equivalent in size scattered throughout the country. The City-Districts are ruled by an appointed Bishop, who is selected from a generated list of worthy Church individuals. The Bishops are not necessary appointed to the City-District that they had previously served in, and are, in fact, generally appointed to City-Districts deemed to be most opposite their previous appointment. Bishops coming from the slow and slumbering Neustadtten, for example, are usually appointed to lively and bustling Sommerbühl, and vice-versa. While the Bishops of each City-District are nominally equal in power and responsibility, the needs and resources of each region contribute extensively to the political power they can wield. Those Bishops from larger, richer, and more populous regions tend to exert more influence over national affairs than those from smaller and less-prosperous City-Districts. Each City-District elects two Penitants to serve in the House of Penitants, while each region selects three Penitants, for a grand total of 58 Penitants. City-Districts: Evenstead - Capital of the Central Region. Sommerbühl - Capital of the Eastern Region Westenmärz - Capital of the Western Region Neustadtten - Capital of the Southern Region Monderde/Lichterde - Capital of the Northern Region Additional Pages coming, to be linked. Provinces: ''Central provinces: Astues Oradales ''Southern Provinces: Silvacus Sudenweg Nemaca Clusura ''Western Provinces: Aecorita Frentatus Marita ''Eastern Provinces: Planarum Ebenatus Festunia ''Northern Provinces:'' Meidetas Nordenweg Lignacus Salzgrube Category:Legends Canon